Flexibility Training for Hearts
by BlackFallingComet
Summary: [UNDER REVISION] The plan was to seduce her, break her heart and get expelled, but it didn't go that way. Mostly because she knew about his plan from the beginning and had no wish to follow it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha

Thanks to Tsuki Ai for betaing

**Chapter 1**

The young man stood in the spacious room. His face was so emotionless and suggested such boredom that an outsider would never guess that this handsome boy was receiving his fifth speech this month about his behavior from his frustrated principal.

"Sesshoumaru-kun," the woman said with a deep sigh, "I don't understand, your marks are excellent, but you seem to enjoy making problems. Would you care to explain that to me?"

The man shook his head, his unusual silver hair falling over his eyes in a playful manner.

"Hnn."

The woman sighed again, taking a deep sip of her coffee. She didn't like to give up on her students and she was not going to do it now, even if Sesshoumaru was basically begging for this. Perhaps, she mused, she was looking at this problem the wrong way? Maybe…

A gleam entered her expressive brown eyes. Perhaps she should try another method to get through to the boy.

"Well," the woman said happily, "it seems it cannot be helped. You have to pay for your behavior." Golden eyes narrowed at her words. She was planning something and the boy knew he was not going to like it.

Twenty minutes later, the man left the office, his clenched jaw was the only sign of the fury inside him.

"So… how did it go?" asked the violet-eyed boy when the man turned into the corridor.

"She gave me community service to do."

"In other words, you're still our fellow student, right?" Sesshoumaru nodded, falling breathlessly into a nearby desk. His brilliant plan had been mercilessly destroyed and being honest, it was painful blow to his pride. How hard could it be to get expelled from school?

His head connected with the surface of the desk. Obviously, it was too hard for him. He tried everything that could come to mind. Perhaps, it was time to ask for help. With resignation, the man looked up.

"Help…" he murmured as quietly as possible, but the student sitting near him heard it well enough because his face brightened.

"Of course, my dear friend. Let's think," Miroku replied with glee, tapping his chin thoughtfully, "you tried angering your teachers, students, even the principal, but she's the most forgiving person I have known, so that gave you nothing."

Sesshoumaru grunted in reply.

"Do not worry; you can try angering her as a mother. You will get expelled for certain."

"You realize I have no idea what you're talking about, right?" Miroku waved his hand dismissingly.

"That's what I am here for! Now, you probably know our principal's daughter Kagome, right?" The man nodded, who didn't know that girl? The students gave her a hard time her freshman year because of her mother's position.

"Well," Miroku continued, cutting his train of thoughts, "she's her mother's sweetheart and… very, very innocent girl." Sesshoumaru frowned.

"Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Use that thick skull of yours! Seduce the daughter and mommy would throw you out in a second!" Sesshoumaru's eyebrows dropped even lower. Was this guy insane?

Miroku shook his head in reply to his thoughts.

"Look, if you break Kagome's heart and then pull a bad prank on the principal, you'll get a one-way ticket from school." Sesshoumaru sighed miserably. After all, he had no other plans and it couldn't hurt to try another, even one as bad sounding as this one.

With a resigned sigh, he listened as Miroku revealed the rest of his master plot.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Three girls walked out of the classroom, books in their hands, and laughter on their faces.

"Ah Kagome-chan, that movie was so cool! Next time you have to go with us!"

"Sorry about that. I had training and I couldn't go. Maybe some other weekend," the shortest of the three proposed.

"Sure, sure. You know, I'm proud that you're such a good gymnast, but truly sometimes I wish you weren't. Then you wouldn't have to stay so long at those trainings." The girl laughed again.

"I know what you mean Yuka. My mother says it at least once a week, Souta, once a day and my grandpa, once every three hours." The girl with short hair laughed, shaking her head.

Unknown to the trio, a certain person watched the whole exchange, his eyes following his target. It was kind of humiliating to stalk some unaware girl, but he had no choice. It was his last year in this school. If he wanted to get kicked out, he had to make his move soon. In other words, he was desperate.

'_At least,' _Sesshoumaru decided,_ 'she's quite pretty, even if she's short. It can't be helped I guess_.'

With firm resolve, Sesshoumaru Hasegawa decided to seduce Kagome Higurashi, starting now. It couldn't be such a hard task, right?

The man left his hiding spot, advancing to the laughing girls. They stopped, looking at him curiously. Sesshoumaru took a moment before he spoke.

"You're Kagome, right?"

The blue-eyed girl nodded.

"What would you say on—" His speech was cut abruptly by a feminine finger on his lips. His eyebrow rose slightly in silent question.

"You're Sesshoumaru-senpai I suppose. I know very well that Miroku sent you. You're the eight boy this month that came here with a plan to seduce me, but let me make this clear: I'm not your way to get expelled mister!"

The girl smiled at him in an apologetic manner before turning back to her friends and linking her arms with theirs.

"Let's get Ayumi from her class and go out. I'm in desperate need of ice cream!" The girls laughed, quickly walking away, leaving the stunned man in his place.

As he watched Kagome's retreating back, Sesshoumaru decided he was not only terrible in getting out of this school, but also, which stung even more, in seducing innocent school girls.

He had the strange urge to bang his head on the nearest wall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dislaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha

Thanks goes to Tsuki Ai for beta-ing

**Chapter 2**

"_And you didn't even hear him out?"_

Kagome cringed at the high-pitched voice coming from her cellphone_. "Do you have any idea what you have done?"_

The young woman thought for a few seconds before shaking her head.

"_Kagome, we're talking over the phone!"_ the voice reminded, causing Kagome's face to bloom in blush.

"Sorry Kagura." The girl on the other end sighed.

"_I'm already used to that. Anyway__s, do you have any—wait! Didn't I say that already?" _

"Umm yes, you did, and to answer you, no, I have no idea what I did, except saying the truth."

"_Kagome you know I told you about Sesshoumaru so you could think about the perfect positive answer."_ Kagome frowned. She had no idea why Kagura was making such a big deal out of it; after all, Sesshoumaru wasn't the first one who got rejected by her.

"Whatever," she said finally looking at her watch, "Look Kagura, I would love to continue our conversation but my artistic club is starting in a few minutes."

"Fine, fine. We'll talk sometime later. I'll tell my brother you love him." The blue-eyed woman laughed happily, quickly saying her good-byes.

Being honest, Kagome was sure she would have hated Kagura if she wasn't her cousin. The girl was a year older and she was the second biggest gossiper in school, the first one being her twin brother. She loved messing with other people lives; she was noisy and annoying, but loyal to those she loved.

The girl shook her head, a small smile on her face. Her family was simply unique.

"Ah, Kagome-chan, are you coming?" called a kind feminine voice. The girl looked up, waving to her club colleague.

"Coming!"

**oOoOoOoOo**

Dark eyebrows drew together, eyes closed, mouth in a thin line - anyone who saw Sesshoumaru Hasegawa knew not to cross him at that moment. The bottled up anger was obvious in every line of his body.

The boy released a heavy breath. It was a terribly humiliating position for him. No man would, on his own accord, stalk the girl who dismissed him earlier the same day, and yet here he was. His annoying habit to meet any challenge he was faced with was, on this occasion, even more annoying.

A noise behind the door caught his attention, but when nothing else happened, his eyes drew closed again. They could move and finish those club activities of theirs; he was growing impatient and most important - bored.

His head rolled to the side. He had to admit that his decision to meet that Higurashi girl wasn't well thought through, but he couldn't back down now. He allowed her to run away from him earlier, hurting his pride and predatory nature. Now, the plan was different - she was not going to leave until _he_ said so.

If he planned to create even a fake relationship with the girl, there needed to be clear situation about who wears the belt. There was no way he was going to let some girl dominate their relationship.

The classroom door opened and golden eyes scanned the mass of students coming from it. His eyes settled on the blue-eyed woman and his body sprang in action. Pushing aside those who stood in his way, he grabbed girl's hand and ignoring her surprised 'eep', pushed her back into the now empty classroom, if you didn't count the teacher whose presence Sesshoumaru promptly ignored.

"Sesshoumaru-senpai?" Kagome asked once he released her hand. The boy said nothing and she sighed jumping on a desk. It seemed he had something planned for her, and she had no choice but to sit through it.

"Well, Sesshoumaru-senpai, what is that you want to talk about?" Kagome asked daggling her legs in the air.

"How do you know I want to talk?" The girl looked at him with disbelief, before shrugging lightly.

"Okay, so you don't. Then we are here to do what? Look at each other?"

"Point taken," Sesshoumaru admitted grudgingly. How did it happen that he always appeared so foolish before her? Squaring his shoulders, the boy reminded himself he was supposed to take the lead this time.

"I'm going to seduce you." The young woman gasped, her head snapping up to look better in his golden eyes.

"B-but I told you off!" she protested finally. The boy shrugged nonchalantly, looking at the teacher who was trying his best not to appear to be eavesdropping.

"I remember. I never said I would listen to you though. It's only fair that you knew about my intentions when you informed me about yours."

"Look where it led me to. I hoped it would stop you from doing crazy things like this," she announced waving her hand helplessly. The man smirked lightly in reply.

"In some way you succeeded. I never wished for you to be some unaware victim. There would be no thrill." He walked closer, sitting beside her, noticing how petite she was. The girl sighed, absently playing with her dark locks. Suddenly she turned to him. Her blue eyes searched his for a moment before the girl leaned back and let out an amused laugh.

"Fine then. I see that I have no choice anyway, but I have one rule that you can't cross."

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow jumped up, but when he said nothing, she figured he was waiting for her to continue.

"No touching. I mean no groping, kissing and other things like that, okay? "

The young man thought about her words, not even one muscle in his face betrayed his train of thought. From her side, those words probably made sense; after all Miroku did say she was very innocent. It could create some complications for him, but why care? He liked challenges; it would make winning that much sweeter. His lips curled into a small smirk.

"Very well then. Anything more?"

The girl tapped her rosy lips for a moment before shaking her head.

"Nothing I can think about now. I'll tell you if I think of something. Is that fine with you?" The silver-haired student nodded, his short hair falling on his eyes, hiding the mirth that was dancing in his amber orbs.

"That's perfectly fine with me, after all from now on we're going to talk a lot." The girl blushed lightly.

"I suppose so," she smiled sheepishly at him, "But remember I'm not going down that easily. If you really think about seducing me, you would have to work really hard."

The boy smirked at her, displaying part of his natural charm. The girl laughed again, jumping from the desk.

"I see you're not wasting the time. Well, we'll see who's better at being stubborn. See ya' sometime later Sesshoumaru-senpai!"

She grabbed her yellow bag and walked to the door, but before exiting she looked back at him.

"Umm... you won't do anything strange, right?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Don't know. Kidnapping, hypnosis—" The hand before her face stopped the small tirade.

"Rest assured." The girl giggled again, running from the classroom. Sesshoumaru stood unmoving, deep in his thought, when someone woke him up by a firm pat on his shoulder. His eyes cold once again, he looked back at the teacher who listened to the whole conversation.

"Well, I must admit you aim high, though I wish you luck. She's a great girl." Sesshoumaru shrugged and walked to the door, before turning to the other man.

"She's my one-way ticket out of this place."

The teacher was left dumbfounded as the student calmly walked out of the place, one thought in his head.

_I need to call Miroku_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha

Biggest thanks for my beta tsuki Ai!

**Chapter 3**

It is a well-known fact that a room belonging to a child is a sacred place. The young person hides his or her most treasured things, dreams about the future, and experiences their first victories and failures there. That importance doesn't disappear with age; sometimes the bond between the room and its owner even deepens since the number of its secrets increase.

In Miroku's Takashi's case, his biggest secret was a box lying under his bed, filled with all different flavors of the chewing gum he's been addicted to since he was 10. He consumed it in moments of big distress, as well when he needed ideas, like in that moment.

Unfortunately, so far his cherry flavoured gum wasn't helping him, so he continued to look helplessly at his friend who sat near the wall with a resigned air around him.

"Really Sesshoumaru, you have a hard situation. I mean, I have no idea how to seduce a girl without actually touching her."

"You think physical contact is only way to get a woman?" his friend asked in disbelief.

"No... but surely the best. Look at me! I groped Sango so long she got used to it and agreed to go out with me!"

The silver-haired man huffed at his words; he remembered well enough how many black eyes Miroku paraded over the school grounds after he met his former girlfriend. It was a sight you couldn't easily forget.

"Anyways, I would prefer a more delicate way," the student said finally. Miroku's eyes danced with mirth.

"I'm sure Kagome doesn't have enough strength to give you a black eye," he teased playfully. Sesshoumaru growled in reply, but a slight smirk gave him away. There probably wasn't a girl in their school that would be able to hit him in the face. Mostly, because he was much taller than them and they seemed to have a soft spot for his pretty face. Shaking his head, the man returned to the nagging problem.

"I still have no idea what to do now."

Miroku shook his head helplessly.

"So I don't. Did you really have to tell her you're going to seduce her?"

The taller boy sighed, knowing it wasn't his brightest idea.

"It made sense at the time," he replied. Both males shared a slight sigh, falling into silence. After a few minutes, Miroku threw the cherry-flavored gum into a small trash can and pulled another one from the package.

'_Mint,'_ he thought gleefully, biting into the candy, _'Always makes my mind works.'_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"You're joking Kagome-chan! Did he really say he's going to seduce you?"

"How awful!"

"I think it's very romantic," said Ayumi dreamily.

Kagome giggled while her friends started arguing whether Sesshoumaru's declaration was absolutely out of good taste, or extremely romantic. Being honest, she thought it was hilarious. No other boy Miroku sent to her made such a declaration. They tried to appear as if they had feelings for her, even though she knew that before Miroku pointed her out, they had no idea she existed. At least Sesshoumaru was honest and, with that, got into her good graces.

'_Not that he's going to know about it anytime soon,'_ she thought, giggling quietly.

"I wonder how he's planning to seduce you," wondered Yuka aloud, pulling Kagome from her thoughts. She blinked in shock; she didn't really give it a thought. What could her admirer have planned for her?

"I told him that we have 'no touching' rule," she said finally.

Her friends' eyes widened before they burst into laughter. Kagome decided she must be dense because she really couldn't see anything funny in her words.

"B-but Kagome-chan, how he's supposed to do anything without touching?" asked Eri, "He wouldn't even be able to hold your hand, and believe me, it can be so romantic if done at the right moment."

"You're so cruel!" agreed Ayumi.

The gymnastic just shrugged.

"He'll have to show some creativity."

"I want to see it!" announced Yuka. This time all girls started to laugh at her words, and they continued to talk until they came to their school. Once they walked inside, Kagome's mood became darker, as she entertained the thought of committing murder to her best friends. Of course, it had nothing to do with the way they dragged her around the corridors in search of her 'prince charming', but had everything to do with the way they pulled her arms.

"He's not here," cried Eri once they turned into another corridor.

"I told you we should've gone to the left," replied Yuka accusingly, ignoring the way Ayumi giggled silently behind her back. It was at that moment Kagome decided she had enough of this spectacle.

"If you can't find him, perhaps we could go to our class finally?" she asked stonily, releasing herself from the girls' hold.

"You want to lose a chance to say good-morning to him?"

"I just don't want to get detention when we come in late to class," the blue-eyed one replied, turning away. The others followed her unhappily; it was better to not get on their teacher's bad side. 'Prince charming' would have to wait. They would catch him sooner or later.

To the girl's surprise, it happened even sooner than they expected. Just as they turned to their class, they noticed no one other than Sesshoumaru Hasegawa leaning on the wall, deep in conversation with a fellow girl student. Once all four passed him, the three girls decided to show their disapproval for the boy's behaviour.

"Not even one word!" said Yuka, turning red from anger, "To ignore you for some sissy girl, it's an outrage! I would punch him in that pretty face if I were you Kagome-chan! Who does he thinks he is!"

Kagome laughed lightly, trying to calm her friend.

"Perhaps he changed his mind about me," she tried to reason.

"Poor Kagome, to find out she has a rival on the first day of their relationship, but don't worry. I'm sure he will choose you in the end," said the ever supportive Ayumi.

"Guys, we're not together or anything. He can talk with everyone he wishes; it's not like he's cheating on me." Yuka patted her shoulder.

"You're so strong. Remember, we're always here for you."

Words failed the shortest girl, but at this moment, the teacher started his lesson, allowing her to rest. She had no idea her friends would get so crazy about that Sesshoumaru guy. Briefly, she wondered if she didn't make a mistake by telling them about her little adventure, but what was done was done. There was no turning back. She'd just have to ignore their words from now on.

Pleased with her decision, the girl took her pen and started to take notes, but as the time passed, an unwanted thought started to nag her.

'_Who was that other girl?'_

Time moved quickly and before anyone could blink, the class was over. Kagome gathered her things and, after saying quick goodbyes to her friends, ran out of the classroom to get to her gymnastic training on time.

Unfortunately her run was brutally stopped when someone stepped in her way, making it impossible to pass him. Being unable to stop in time, Kagome crushed into that person.

Massaging her poor nose which took all the abuse from the crash, she glared up at the person who got in her way.

"Sesshoumaru-senpai," she all but growled his name, making the boy smirk.

"Good to see you as well, Kagome. Have I seen you today? I can't recall where?"

"Hmm..." Kagome thought aloud, patting her pouty lips. "Nope. My memory is failing me, too. Perhaps I was too busy talking to notice you?" she replied sweetly. The boy's smirk widened.

"I see. Are you jealous perhaps?" The girl glared at him, blushing hotly.

"About what?"

"You know well enough."

"In your dreams!"

"Hnn. That blush on your face tells me some different story;" he commented offhandedly, making the poor girl's face redden even more.

"You're impossible!" she cried helplessly, looking at his still smirking face. At that moment, Kagome decided he was the most irritating person she had ever met, and in some way it seemed she was stuck with him. Huffing, she turned from him and her thoughts.

"I have to go," she announced, not looking at him.

Sesshoumaru smirked at her retreating back. _'Well,'_ he decided, _'it went surprisingly well.' _

The giggling from behind him caught his attention, making him turn around. Three girls he remembered from the morning were looking at him with smiles on their faces. He smirked in return, coming closer to them.

'_It seems help__ has finally arrived,'_ he decided.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha ... so depressing

Biggest thanks belongs to Tsuki Ai for being the greatest beta!

**Chapter 4**

_'Concentrate, concentrate,'_ thought the dark-haired woman bending backwards and trying to ignore two pairs of eyes that were focused on her.

Of course, the kind, brown eyes of her trainer wasn't bothering her. After all, it was his job to stare at her. It was the golden eyes of the boy who stood next to him that made it hard for her to focus on her training. Gritting her teeth, she moved her arms until they touched the ground.

Very slowly, she raised her legs and soon her body was once again straight, just in an upside-down position.

"Very good Kagome-chan," praised her trainer.

"Indeed Kagome," said a voice that made her bite her lip, "your body moves beautifully."

Hearing that comment, the girl's body gave away, sending her onto the hard floor. She hit it with a loud thud.

"Kagome-chan!" cried the trainer, running to check on his student. Ignoring his concern, the young woman got up, grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand and took him outside, creating a wide smirk on his lips.

"She can't resist me," he commented before the door closed behind them, and he turned around to face the furious gymnast.

"Look, I have important information for you. If you keep continue to behave like Miroku, I can personally ensure that you won't get expelled from this school in your lifetime."

Sesshoumaru's smirk faded instantly at her words.

"I hoped for a different reaction," he admitted honestly.

"I'm sure you did, but believe me if you make me miserable, I'll do the same for you. Misery loves company," the girl finished with a sweet smile. The boy scowled at her in reply. That little minx was proving to be a harder cookie than he thought. Her voice caught his attention again.

"What are you doing here anyway? How did you know I was here in the first place?" The man leaned closer, his voice lowered to the whisper.

"I know more about you than you think, Kagome," he said, making sure his breath tickled her ear. This time it was her turn to scowl at his words.

The student leaned on a wall with a heavy sigh, his hand running through his silver hair.

"You clearly do not believe me," he said off-handily.

"Not one word."

Sesshoumaru sighed again.

They stared at each other for a few second before the young man finally gave up.

"Very well, your friends told me."

"Traitors!"

"So I went to your mother and asked her if I can serve my community service as your trainer's assistant…"

"What?"

"… and she said it's a great idea, so here I am," the student finished his tale, watching curiously how Kagome's face turned from red to white and then pink.

"You… my mother sent you here? You didn't tell her you're planning to seduce me, did you?" The man smirked playing with her nerves for a few moments.

"Of course not."

The woman smiled, releasing the breath she was holding. A wicked smirk entered Sesshoumaru's lips.

"I simply told her I found gymnastics very fascinating, and if I decide that you're able to bend in a way that makes me all hot, I'm going to make you my girlfriend."

The boy observed how the girl's eyes grew wider and wider as the story progressed. Pleased with himself and Kagome's misery, he leaned back on a wall with a self-satisfied smirk, watching how the gymnastic struggled to take some air in her lungs.

However, her next move surprised him totally.

Giving a strangled cry, she jumped at his throat like some wild cat. It was only thanks to his reflexes that he stopped her before her hands reached their goal.

"I'm going to kill you!" the woman announced, trying to free herself. Deciding that she sounded serious enough and not wishing to risk his head's safety, since he liked it just where it was, he decided to clear the situation.

"Calm down, I wouldn't say that. I have some self-respect."

Kagome stopped her fighting, but the look in her eyes told Sesshoumaru that he wasn't safe quite yet.

"I told her your trainer is probably the only teacher who doesn't hold a grudge against me for an earlier prank."

Finally, the girl relaxed and the man released her hands.

"Okay then, Hojo-san is a nice person. You won't have a lot of work with him." Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement. He could easily see that she was still furious with him, but as long as he stayed silent there was some hope for him. He looked at her curiously.

"You like him?" he asked. Kagome shrugged lightly.

"Quite. He's more of a friend of my mother. He often visit us at home."

"Hnn. He's quite young for a teacher." Kagome gave another shrug.

"He's probably around 26… or 27? Whatever. I have to go back, and you?" Sesshoumaru opened the door to the gymnastic hall.

"After you," he said with a charming smile. Kagome laughed lightly, but deep inside she was nicely surprised by his gesture. Perhaps he wasn't all that bad? Just as she walked past her trainer, Sesshoumaru's voice stopped her tracks.

"Let see if this time you can resist me for a longer period of time."

Kagome groaned miserably, hiding her head in her hands. Did she think he was a nice guy? Well, she was taking that thought back!

Her training session passed quickly, making Kagome one very happy bunny. Thankfully, Sesshoumaru stopped himself from any perverted comments, but the way his eyes followed her made her nervous, even if she couldn't really understand why. Waving to a fellow gymnast, the girl left the hall where, to her surprised, Sesshoumaru was waiting for her. She frowned at him.

"Are you planning to stalk me now?" The boy shrugged carelessly.

"Don't know. I figured if Sango can get used to Miroku's groping, you'll able to, at least, get used to my company."

"Sounds logical, but I doubt it." The man smiled at her charmingly.

"You never know."

Kagome laughed, putting her bag on her shoulder.

"So, what's your plan now?" she asked playfully.

"I'm going to walk you home."

"And carry my books?"

"You have books to carry?"

Kagome was about to answer when a car stopped beside them, and from the window came the trainer's face.

"Kagome-chan, I'm going to meet your mother. Do you want me to give you a lift?"

Sesshoumaru's hand sneaked around the girl's waist in a possessive manner.

"She's walking with me," the student answered with a frown. Kagome bit her lip, trying both to muffle her giggles and embarrassment. When she was sure she could speak again, she gave her lost teacher an answer.

"Thank you for your offer Hojo-san, but I'll walk." The man nodded, and the car travelled down the street. Sesshoumaru looked after the car, releasing the girl's midriff.

"He's hitting on you," he said once they rounded a corner. The girl looked at him in a way that clearly said she doubted his sanity.

"I rather thought that he's trying to become my step-father," she said. The boy obviously wasn't assured.

"Come on! He's like 10 years older and I'm his student!"

Sesshoumaru shrugged.

"Weirder things happened," he replied gravely. Kagome laughed at the craziness of that idea. Hojo-san and her! Ha! Pigs would fly before that would happen! Who would've known that the man walking beside her could have this kind of imagination?

"Tell me something about you," Sesshoumaru said suddenly.

"Well… what would you like to know?"

"Don't know."

Kagome huffed at his careless tone. If he thought she would fall for it, he was in store for a great surprise. Looking back at him, an idea entered her mind, creating playful sparks in her eyes.

"Hmm… then I don't know what to tell you either. Next time prepare yourself some questions."

"Hnn. I'll make a list."

"Fine. Besides," she added cheerily, "I'm already showing you where I live. I think it's enough for one day."

The man looked at her from the corner of his eye, a small smirk on his lips.

"Fair enough."

The girl laughed lightly before both of them fell into a companionable silence. It was only when they stopped before a long set of stairs that Sesshoumaru found his voice again.

"You live in a shrine?" he asked in shock.

"Surprise, surprise. I suppose you thought I live in some fancy apartment in the city?"

"Well… with your mother being the big boss and all." Kagome shook her head, smiling.

"My grandpa is a priest here; we live with him."

"Hnn."

"Well, thank you for some company."

The man frowned at her.

"I don't get a good-bye kiss?"

"You wish!"

"Not really."

Groaning in frustration, Kagome turned and walked up the stairs, ignoring the wild need to turn around and hit the man standing on the street. How could one person be almost charming in one moment and then annoying in the next?

She shook her head; there was no need to get angry over some Hasegawa-boy, right? She had other more important things on her mind, like her little brother waiting for her at the door.

"What's up Souta?" The boy grinned at her in that creepy way that promised trouble.

"Mom knows about your boyfriend!" he yelled running inside the house, leaving the paralyzed girl behind. She took a quick look behind her. Perhaps she could still…

"Too late to run away young lady." Kagome laughed uneasily at her mother's tone.

"Well… erm… ups?"

AN: Hope you'll like it and find some time to review =)


End file.
